Little DNA For A Soldier
by WWExAngel
Summary: The sister of the Blue Print, Matt Morgan, gets tangled up with Jesse Neal. But what happens when, Hernandez still loves her and a stipulation doesn't go too well for her. Jesse Neal/OC/Hernandez.


**LITTLE DNA FOR A SOLDIER**

**A/N: TNA owns their people like Matt Morgan and others. I really liked Jesse Neal when his debut so, hope you enjoy! **

** Chapter 1- One DNA Sting at a Time**

Matt Morgan, "The Blue Print", is your older brother. He's now in a fight with Team 3D, Rhino, and Jesse. You were madly in love with Jesse. But you decided you needed to move on and dated Hernandez for two years. But both of you decided to be best friends instead. So now you are single, again. He was your best friend before his whole punk thing, and joining up with Team 3D. Now, being your brother's manager you walk out with him and Hernandez.

Sorry, I forgot to mention who you are. Your name is Selena Morgan. When you compare yourself to your brother, you like to call yourself the normal human being. He got it from your daddy more likely.

**You**:

What am I going to do Matt? You guys won't always be around when I need you.

**Matt**:

(Wraps his arm around your shoulder) Hey, don't worry. Big bro will be there for you. Team 3D and the rest of those jackasses don't stand a chance when I'm around. Hernandez and I are going to protect you no matter what. 

**Hernandez: **

Don't worry Little Bit, we got this. *Little Bit is his nickname for you*

**You:**

'I hope'. (Puts a smile on your face) I can't wait till tonight! You, Hernandez, and the Pope are going up against Team 3D and Rhino. You guys are going to kill them.

Hernandez and Matt laugh at your expression. 

**Matt:**

Hey don't get too excited, you will be watching at ring side, right?

**You**:

Ummm…let me think about this. Ah, Duh! Of course, to cheer on my bro and my best buddy! Whose going to miss you guys beating the hell out of Rhino and Team 3D. Nobody would be in their right mind if I wasn't going to be at ring side.

**Matt**:

Don't look now, but three assholes are walking our way. (Laughs and pushes you behind him) What do you guys want?

**Brother Ray**:

Come on Matt, don't be like this. What we wanted to discuss with you is about that nice piece of….well, beautiful woman behind ya.

**You**:

What about me Bubba? (Walks around Matt to his side, then points a finger at Bubba) I don't see why I am involved with this.

**Brother Devon**:

We don't want any interference with the match tonight. We are suggesting that you don't come to ringside tonight or you, Selena, can kiss your contract goodbye.

Hernandez holds you back from kicking his ass

**You**:

What?! That is not fair! I don't see why I can't.

**Brother Ray**:

Remember that little stipulation we set up for Matt, Hernandez, and the Pope. Nobody interferes, nobody gets hurt, or their contracts are goodbye.

**You**:

What makes you think I'm going to interfere?

**Rhino**:

I don't know princess, maybe because YOU always do. (Gets nose to nose with you)

**Matt**:

How about this? She comes out with me, but she stops at the end of the ramp. If she comes any closer she becomes part of Team 3D. And be your valet for the rest of her contract.

**You**:

(Looks at him wide eyed) What the hell are you thinking Matt?! You would give your **own **sister to these morons.

**Matt**:

Only if you interfere or come closer to the ringside, which is **not** going to happen.

**You**:

I can't believe you!

Team 3D and Rhino looks at each other in agreement. Jesse walks up to back his team up.

**Brother Ray**:

(Sticks his hand out to shake) Do we have an agreement?

**Matt**:

(Shakes Ray hand) Yes, we do.

You are pissed at this moment; Matt is selling you like a piece of property to get his way. You couldn't believe this is happening. Hernandez comes over and holds you, while you cry in his shoulder. He kisses the top of you head. "Hey little chica, it will be ok, I got you." "Thanks".

**Jesse**:

(Looking confuse and pissed in the inside, whispers to Rhino) What did I miss?

**Rhino**:

If Selena comes past the end of the ramp, she becomes our valet for the rest of the year. Or if she interferes with the match.

The wheels in Jesse's head begin to turn. Jesse can't wait for Team 3D and Rhino's match, so he can have you.

**In Chapter 2, will Jesse have the guts to mess with the stipulation that was set? Is Jesse going to have you? And will you forgive Matt for treating you like dirt? Hope you guys enjoy this story! Can't wait for more! **


End file.
